Sage Algernon
Description As wise as he is powerful the Sage Algernon has long served the Whitestone Legion as both it's eldritch master and consul. As a master of the arcane his insight to both war and peace has been valued by many captains over the years. Information Level: 6 HP: 35/35 BAB: +2 Skill Points: 59 Speed: 30/Land Initiative: 0 Racial Traits: Human Traits Traits: Wayang Spell Hunter, Magical Lineage (Fireball) Languages: Common, Elven, Dwarven, Draconic, Orcish, Necril, Abyssal, Infernal, Celestial. Ability Scores Armor Class Saving Throws Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Exploiter Wizard: Scribe Scroll, Arcane Exploits, Variant Multiclass: Arcane Bloodline (Arcane Bond, Arcane Arcana) Feats: School Focus (Evocation), Lingering Spell, Rime Spell, Spell Specialization (Fireball) Training: Combat Casting Arcane Reservoir: 8/8 School Understanding (Admixture Evocation): * The arcanist can select one arcane school from any of the schools available to a character with the arcane school wizard class feature, but does not have to select any opposition schools. The arcanist gains one ability of that arcane school as though he were a 1st-level wizard, using his Charisma modifier in place of his Intelligence modifier for this ability. The ability must be one gained at 1st level and is limited in its use per day to 3 + the arcanist’s Charisma modifier. As a swift action, the Arcanist can expend 1 point from his arcane reservoir to bolster his understanding, allowing him to treat his Arcanist level as his wizard level for the purpose of using this ability for a number of rounds equal to his Charisma modifier (minimum 1). During this time, he also gains use of the other ability gained at 1st level for his selected school. he does not gain any other abilities when using this exploit in this way, such as those gained at 8th level. If the Arcanist already has an arcane school (or gains one later), taking this exploit instead allows his Arcanist levels to stack with the levels of the class that granted the arcane school when determining the powers and abilities of his arcane school. Dimensional Slide: * The Arcanist can expend 1 point from his arcane reservoir to create a dimensional crack that he can step through to reach anothis location. This ability is used as part of a move action or withdraw action, allowing him to move up to 10 feet per Arcanist level to any location he can see. This counts as 5 feet of movement. He can only use this ability once per round. He does not provoke attacks of opportunity when moving in this way, but any othis movement he attempts as part of his move action provokes as normal. Skills Knowledge: (All) +15 Spellcraft +15 Use Magic Device +15 Craft: (Alchemy) +15 Linguistics +15 Equipment Armor Weapons General Equipment: 50 ft Silk Rope, 2 Pearls of Power (1), Flint and Steel, Bedroll, Waterskin, Silver Holy Symbol, Spell Component Pouch, Potion of Cure Light Wounds Spells Wizard Level 0: *Read Magic *Detect Magic *Mage-Hand *Message Wizard Level 1: * Mage Armor * Shield * Abundant Ammunition x2 * Expeditious Construction Wizard Level 2: * Arrow Eruption * Continual Flame * Mirror Image * Invisibility Wizard Level 3: *Fireball (Half-Cold, Rime) *Protection from Arrows (Communal) Category:Whitestone Legion Category:NPC Category:Follower Category:Griffin